


Tara por Qunari

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sera tinha uma tara por Qunari.





	Tara por Qunari

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Qunari kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819371) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #027 - kink (tara).

“Você totalmente tem uma tara por Qunari,” Herah disse contente, interrompendo a história de Sera.

“Não tenho! Só gosto de mulheres altas, fortes…”

“Qunari,” ela interrompeu. “Ou melhor, Vashoth, mas fisicamente não tem realmente uma diferença.”

Sera riu. “Tudo bem, talvez eu goste de mulheres Qunari.”

“Eu sabia, você só gosta de mim pelos meus chifres.”

Sera se virou para ela, e pressionou um dedo na ponta o chifre direito de Herah, deslizando-o pelo chifre até que chegar na base, então circulando a pele sensível ao seu redor, sabendo o efeito que tinha em Herah. “Bem, não só pelos chifres."


End file.
